Once a Friend, Always a Friend
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: After a heated argument, Jay runs away from the mansion. But the aliens kidnap him so they can get to the bottom of this.
**A request done for EmeraldMoonGreen. Enjoy, Amiga!**

* * *

The blue sky fell upon Kristin as she sat on the front porch of the Grant Mansion with an eager look on her face.

Ghostfreak popped up through the porch. "What's up, buttercup?"

"I'm waiting for Jay." Kristin said. "We're going to hang out today! I'm so excited!"

But Ghostfreak didn't seem as excited. "Have you noticed that he's been acting...strange lately?"

"Strange? What do you mean strange?"

"Well, he's been awfully quiet around us. Not to mention he seems to afatid to make eye contact with us." Ghostfreak said.

Kristin shook her head. "Don't be silly." Her eyes perked up. "Here he comes!"

Jay came up to the mansion, but froze when he saw Ghostfreak's upper body poking through the porch floor.

"Hi, Jay." Ghostfreak said.

"Uh, hi." Jay said meekly, avoiding the ghost's gaze.

Kristin saw what Ghostfreak was talking about.

"I'd better leave you two alone." Ghostfreak went back inside the mansion.

Kristin turned to Jay. "Is something wrong, Jay?"

"No." the boy said quickly.

That's when Kristin noticed the dark rims under his eyes. "Have you been having trouble sleeping?"

"No."

"Is there something going on with-"

"NO! Nothing's wrong!" Jay yelled. "There is absolutely nothing wrong so stop bugging me! Freaks like you and me don't repeatedly-"

Jay stopped ranting when he saw the heartbroken look on Kristin's face. She looked ready to cry any second.

Knwoing he's said too much, Jay runs away without saying a word. Kristin burst into tears as Jay took off.

Little did they know that some of the aliens were listening to the whole thing. Rath, Whampire, Snare-oh, and Ghostfreak.

"Okay! That's it!" Rath roared. "Rath is gonna beat the snot outta that-"

Snare-oh restrained the alien tiger. "Hold it, Rath." he said. "You stay here and comfort Kristin, we'll go get Jay."

And so, Snare-oh, Whampire, and Ghostfreak ventured out to find Jay.

* * *

Downtown, Jay was walking as he fought back the tears building in his eyes. "Kristin will never be my friend again..."

"Maybe..." a wispy voice said to him.

Startled, Jay spun around and there was Ghostfreak. Reacting fast, he turned on both heels and ran away.

Jay ran faster and faster as he tried to get away as Ghostfreak effortlessly followed him. The boy thought he was getting away, but Ghostfreak was a step ahead of him.

No matter where Jay ran or hid, Ghostfreak would always find him, forcing Jay to just keep running until he finally wore himself out.

Exhausted after almost an hour of running, Jay fell against a brick wall and heaved many deep breaths, unaware that Snare-oh was right above him from the fire escape.

Seeing his target below him, Snare-oh unleashed a flurry of tendrils down on Jay, trapping him and causing his vision to go dark.

* * *

Jay's vision started to return. The first thing he saw was a metal ceiling and some flickering lights.

Jay tried to move, but to his horror, he couldn't.

"Well, look who we've got here." said a Transylvanian voice.

With a gasp, Jay move his head around to Whampire, Snare-oh, and Ghostfreak surrounding the boy.

"LET ME GO!" Jay screamed as he struggled to free himself.

"Don't bother, Jay." said Snare-oh. "It's interrogation time."

"Interrogation?!" Jay exclaimed. "W-What are you talking about?! T-There's nothing to interrogate about!"

Snare-oh narrowed his eyes. "Yes, there is." He leaned in closer. "Why have you been acting like this? First, you refuse to talk to us, let alone look us in the eye. Second, and worst of all, you called Kristin, your very best friend, a freak."

"What's going on with you, Jay?" Ghostfreak demanded to know. "Before we force it out of you."

Jay tried not to look scared, but he swallowed that lump of fear in his throat and tried to look tough. "There's no point in telling you anything. None of you could possibly understand."

"Then let the interrogation begin." said Snare-oh.

Jay closed his eyes and waited for the aliens to do their worst. He begrudgingly anticipated the incredible pain.

Then Jay felt his shirt being lifted up and felt something soft brush against his stomach.

"AAH!" Jay flinched and started to squirm around.

Snare-oh was tickling Jay's stomach with his gauze fingers. "Cootchie, cootchie, coooo..."

"Ahahahahahahahaha! What are you dohohoing?!" Jay tittered.

"Tickle torture." Whampire said with a sinister smile. He wriggled his claws. "And now for the armpits."

And the Vladat began mercilessly tickling Jay's armpits.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! STOPSTOPSTOP! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Jay laughed.

The aliens seized the torture. Jay immediately took deep breaths.

"What do you think, Jay? Ready to talk?" Snare-oh said.

"We were just going easy on you." said Whampire.

Jay panted heavily. That tickling was horrible, but he just can't tell them. "No."

Jay suddenly screamed when Ghostfreak phased through the boy's stomach. "Then we'll just keep on tickling you until you laugh to death!" he threatened.

The aliens heard the boy's whimper.

"We'll start by finding your most ticklish spot..." Snare-oh said, his fingers ready to tickle.

"It's his shoulder blades." a voice said.

The aliens turned and saw Kristin standing in the doorway.

Oddly enough, she wasn't crying or even looked angry. She was actually smiling.

"YOU TRAITOR!" Jay screamed. "That's my worst spot!"

"Oh, it is?" Ghostfreak said. "Let's see, shall we?" He got behind Jay and burst his tentacles out of his chest. He slipped the squiggly tentacles down Jay's back and started tickling Jay's shoulder blades.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! NOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

The aliens were almost in disbelief of how ticklish Jay's shoulder blades were. His laughter was deafening and he flailed furiously despite being restrained.

"OKAY! I GIVE! I GIVE! I'LL TAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHALK!"

"You heard him, boys." Kristin said.

Ghostfreak stopped at last. The aliens Jay had to regain his breath before speaking to him.

"So, what's really going on, Jay?" asked Kristin.

"Cause there's no way you'd treat Kristin like that."

Jay sighed. "Okay, the truth is...I've been having nightmares about not being able to save Kristin from getting hurt by bullies. And you guys always manage to save her, but not me. The more I think about it, the more..."

"Upset you got?" Ghostfreak finished.

Jay nodded.

"So you're...jealous of the aliens?" Kristin said.

"Not jealous! Just...upset that I'm not as strong you guys." Jay admitted truthfully. "I'm sorry I made everyone feel awful." His voice started to shake. "What kind of friend am I?! You all hate my guts after what I've done!"

"You are my friend, Jay!" Krisin said as she ran over to him. "Please don't cry!" She let him go and threw her arms around him in a hug.

"You shouldn't be upset with yourself, Jay." Ghostfreak said. "You're a wonderful person who's given Kristin so much happiness. How could we be mad with you?"

All the aliens gathered around and gave Jay a big group hug.

Jay felt warmth inside him take over. He joined them in the hug as well.

"We're friends forever, Jay." Kristin said. "Remember that."

"It's nothing to be ashamed of, Jay. We'll always be there for you too." Ghostfreak said.

Jay finally smiled as a tear steamed down his cheek. "Yes."

* * *

 **To guestsurprise: About your request, buddy. I'll do it, but it'll take a while because I've got a lot of stories to work on. But I'll still do it.**

 **Btw, thanks for taking up on my request! I'm looking forward to reading it! :)**


End file.
